Plankton Steals Gary! Transcript
PREVISOUSLY ON THE EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Narrator of The Krusty Krab Trainning Video: Last time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail Mr. Krabs sees how Gary and his snailfriends are doing and good at making food and taking orders. So Mr. Krabs decides to have Gary and his snailfriends work there. Gary is pleased that he can spend more time with SpongeBob! Meanwhile Plankton makes a robot snail 5000 to spy on all 18 snails they've finded out that the giant robot snail was a spy! Gary and his snailfriends get captured by Plankton. Will SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward rescue them? The adventure continues now! (The scene goes to the tittle episode which says "The Krusty Snail Part Two Plankton Steals Gary!") (Where we last left the episode at The Krusty Krab the giant robot snail 5000 captures all 17 snails even Gary now it continues where SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward go out of their resturant and go to the Chum Bucket) SpongeBob: Hold on Gary we're coming to save you! Mr. Krabs: And all of the 17 bottom feeders at the Chum Bucket! Squidward: I'm not leaving the resturant without Snellie. (Just as they were going inside the Chum Bucket Mr. Krabs makes up a plan for SpongeBob and Squidward) Mr. Krabs: Alright I've got a plan just for you boys before we go inside the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob: What's the plan, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Well boy, I want you to save Gary from that robot snail 5000 and Squidward you come with me and will save Snellie and her 16 bottom feeders. Squidward: Who cares as long as she stays away from those 16 snails and Gary. Mr. Krabs: Uh sure Mr. Squidward. Squidward: SpongeBob, I hope you know what were doing so let's go for Mr. Krabs' plans. SpongeBob: Right. (In his head) Hang on Gary, Snellie, Lary all of you snails. We're coming inside the Chum Bucket. Just stick together. (Meanwhile we cut to SpongeBob's house where there's no one home. Patrick comes in and looks for him) Patrick: SpongeBob?!? Are you home buddy? SpongeBob? SpongeBob? Hello? (Gasps) He has moved to work!! Oh well I'll watch some television till he gets home. (Turns on the T.V. and watches it. Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton is waiting for. The robot snail 5000 for it's return. Just then the robot snail 5000 wheels inside the Chum Bucket with 17 snails and Gary trapped inside the net) All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LET US GO!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!.... Robot Snail 5000: (Beep beep beep boop boop boop!) All 18 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! OOF!! (Hits the ground hardly) Plankton: Well done, Robot Snail 5000! Now go out there and steal the krabby patty formula. Robot Snail 5000: (Beep boop boop oop bop boop bop beep) (Wheels it's way out of the Chum Bucket and wheels towards the Krusty Krab) Plankton: Well well this is most impressive I have captured all of you snails. You'll be force to eat at the Chum Bucket and tell me the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe! Gary: What for? Snellie: We don't even know the recipe! Lary: Yeah. You're robot snail 5000 was a spy! Plankton: There's only room for one person at the Chum Bucket! Me! And my wife Karen! All 18 Snails: What's a Karen? Plankton: You're not getting it are ya? She's my computer wife ever since we were married. Daniel: I don't get it. Mary: Me ehither. Foofie: Yeah. Mosteeze: I agree. Boss: We're with these guys. Spike: Yeah we never heard of Karen before in our life. Dan: Does she ever go ding? Plankton: Now that you've mentioned it she does go ding. Petey: You mean you've snail-napped us just before we can eat at your resturant and tell you the Krabby Patty Secret Recipe? Plankton: Yes. Infact I'm keeping you snails locked up inside the cage until you tell me what the secret formula is! Pat: Meow? Gary: Oh no not that please! (Plankton presses the button and the cage trapped all the snails which they can't not escape) Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Hey! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan, Spike, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary: Meoooooooooooooooooow!! Pat: Meow!! Meow!! Meow!! (Plankton laughs evily when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where the robot snail 5000 goes to Mr. Krabs' office and sees The Krabby Patty Secret Formula and steals it and returns to the Chum Bucket. Then the scene cuts to SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs coming inside the Chum Bucket with a robber suits on through the roof) Mr. Krabs: Okay SpongeBob, Go! SpongeBob: You got it, Mr. Krabs! (Jumps inside the roof which is the secret enterance) Squidward: This will never work. Mr. Krabs: Sure it will, Mr. Squidward. Trust me. Squidward: Oh boy. (SpongeBob lands on his feet safely on the ground where he enters from the roof) SpongeBob: (Through the walky talky) Come in Mr. Krabs I'm inside the Chum Bucket. Over. Mr. Krabs: Good now find Plankton where he keeps Gary, Snellie and the 16 bottom feeders. SpongeBob: Roger that, Mr. Krabs. Out. Squidward: No SpongeBob go in not out. SpongeBob: Okay I'm going. (Puts away his walky talky and sneakly walks towards Plankton's resturant) Mr. Krabs: C'mon Mr. Squidward! We'll sneak up on Plankton and save your snail, Snellie. Squidward: If I knew where she is, Mr. Krabs she is a purebrad snail and not a mutt. (Mr. Krabs and Squidward went inside through the opened roof where SpongeBob got in while the scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the 15 snails inside the cage) Gary: Oh SpongeBob where are you!? Snellie: I'd hope he'll get here with Squidward on his side. Lary: Yeah I just want to go back to the clubhouse. Micheal: We can never escape, Lary. We're inside the cage. Victoria: How are we going to escape on are own? Eugene: If only someone or the computer can help us get out of this trap. Pat: Meow. Penney: Yeah yeah yeah I agree with you, Eugene. Sweet Sue: We should never tell Plankton about the secret formula. Edward: Or Krabs will never let SpongeBob work at The Krusty Krab anymore. Mary: Uh-oh here's comes the robot snail 5000! (The Robot Snail 5000 returns to the Chum Bucket with a bottle of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula in his hand and wheels toward Plankton and gives it to him) Plankton: At last I've got the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! Now it's time to tell what the secret to they Krabby Patty Formula is. Boss: That one eyed bug got the formula. Hurry yellow guy we need your help! Daniel: Don't you mean SpongeBob, Boss? Pat: Meow! Boss: Oh yeah. Karen: (Off screen) Your friend SpongeBob will be coming to rescue you snails from this prison. Mary: Hun? Who said that? Karen: (Wheels towards the snails inside the cage) It's me Karen Plankton's computer wife. Gary: So you must be Karen we were talking about. Karen: That's right. Spike: I bet you working from that one eyed bug of yours. Dan: He was Plankton correct? Karen: Oh yes I've working with him for a long long time. Pat: Meow? Victoria: You mean you were married ever since you and Plankton are having a honey moon? Karen: Yes that's correct. Mosteeze: Oh that's it hun? Maybe you're the one who can save us from this trap. Foofie: Yes and there's a lock on this cage were in. Gary: Please get us out of this trap so we can escape on our own. Karen: Yes your Garebareness. (Uses a key to unlock the cage and all 18 snails get out of it) Gary: We're free!! Snellie: Out of the cage!! Lary: Now we can escape! All Snails: Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Mary: Thank you, Karen you are a true friend. Petey: Yeah you saved us snails! Karen: You're very welcome all 18 of you snails. Plankton: (See all 18 snails that are free from the cage) Holy Sea Cow!! They've Escaped!!! Gary: Sorry to ruin you're parade Sheldon J Plankton! Boss: You're computer wife freed us snails from this cage. Plankton: Karen!! How dare you defy me!!? Karen: You know setting a trap for the snails is wrong Plankton. Plankton: But why? Why did you free all 18 snails so I can't tell them the secret Krabby Patty recipe? SpongeBob: (Off screen) 'Cause they don't the recipe that's why! All Snails: (Gasps happily and sees SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs) Gary: It's SpongeBob SquarePants! Snellie: Squidward! Lary:And Mr. Krabs! Penney: Looks like Plankton's in real trouble this time! Mr. Krabs: And I think it's time I handle Plankton on my own. (Walks toward Plankton while all 18 snails slithers toward SpongeBob and Squidward) SpongeBob: (Picks up Gary) Gary! Are you alright? Plankton didn't tell you the secret recipe did you? Gary: No I'm alright. Squidward: Snellie, you're okay! Snellie: Karen saved us snails so that we can escape on our own, Squidward. Squidward: What? Snellie: I mean... Meow. Squidward: Now that's more like it. Never say a word to Plankton about the secret formula you hear? Snellie: Meow. SpongeBob: Lary, you're okay too. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: And now to take care of Plankton once and for all. Plankton: Oh really? Well I still have my latest invention the robot snail 5000!!! All Snails: Uh-oh! Mr. Krabs: He wouldn't. Spike: He would. Dan: Oh no. (The Robot Snail 5000 wheels towards all 18 snails, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and SpongeBob) SpongeBob: You better get out of here snails we'll handle this. Gary: No SpongeBob this is our fight between 18 of us snails and a giant robot snail 5000! Snellie: All of you three owners stay behind and watch us! Daniel: We don't want all three of you to get hurt. Mary: We'll take care of our selves. Foofie: Let's do this!! Boss: Everyone charge!!! (All 18 snails slithers toward the giant robot snail 5000 and attack) Mr. Krabs: Go get em Bottom feeders!!! Squidward: I never seen a snail attack in my life. (Then all 18 snails get off of the giant robot 5000 and Gary pulls the rope and dumps all of the Chum on the robot snail 5000. Thr Robot Snail 5000 malfuntioned and explodes with a boom that shot Plankton on the wall, makes the bottle of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula in the air and Mr. Krabs catches it in his claws) Plankton: No! Noooooo! (Cries) All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob: Hooray for Gary!!! Squidward: That was incredible! Mr. Krabs: Once again, Plankton you are a missarble failure! Boss: Now let's all get out of the Chum Bucket! (All 18 Snails, SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs get out of the Chum Bucket with the bottle of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where all the customers come back inside enjoying their Krabby Patties and Mr. Krabs tells all 18 snails, SpongeBob and Squidward about Plankton) Mr. Krabs: I just love all 18 snails coming back to our resturant now that I've got my secret formula back. But I gotta hand it to ya, Gary. If it wasn't for Karen that saved your life, she'd be one of the good guys. Boss: Yeah excellent work, Runt. You dumped chum all over the robot snail 5000. Daniel: No joke! (Takes out a wire part of the robot snail 5000 out of his shell) Pat: Meoooooow. Mr. Krabs: I get to say that all 18 snails managed to escape the Chum Bucket on their own no matter how adockable Plankton's plans maybe, it really touches the snails souls. (Then Sadie fish comes over and tells Mr. Krabs) Sadie: One Krabby Patty Please. Mr. Krabs: But of course my good customer. That'll be $5.00. Sadie: $5.00 indeed. (Hands em to Mr. Krabs and he gives Sadie a Krabby Patty) Mr. Krabs: Thank you for your business. SpongeBob: Well Gary you can get back to work with all the other snails. Gary: Thanks SpongeBob but we've got to go back to the clubhouse. Snellie: You're the sponge for this job. Lary: Yeah but it's better this way. (Gary and Snellie took off their Krusty Krab uniform hats and hands em back to SpongeBob and Squidward and SpongeBob and Squidward puts on their Krusty Krab uniform hats while Gary, Snellie, Lary and all the other snails slither out of The Krusty Krab and back to the Snail-Clubhouse) Gary: C'mon you guys, let's go back to the clubhouse. All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 18 snails are sitting around the table) Gary: Lesson learned! We have managed to escape the Chum Bucket on our own. Mary: I still can't beliveve we took care of ourselves. Mosteeze: That's right, Mary. Foofie: Hope we didn't get captured too long. Petey: But wwe still don't know the Chum Bucket plankton lives for his resturant. Snellie: Oh Petey. You know that job of The Krusty Krab belongs to SpongeBob. Lary: Yeah. He'll stop Plankton's plans forever. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. Spike: I think Pat's right we did learned our lesson. Dan: Yeah. No one captures us talking snails and brings em to the Chum Bucket. Daniel: I still don't beliveve how employees do these jobs. Boss: Well, Daniel I must say this. This Paticular one eyed bug thinks he's real funny to steal the formula. Edward: I think we did a great job. Penney: I agree. Penney: Me too. Micheal: Sure is back to the clubhouse where we belong. Victoria: And whoever is in danger at the Chum Bucket, I hope Karen will be on our side. Eugene: I'll say!! Pat: Meoooooow!! (All 18 Snails had to laugh while bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob come home from The Krusty Krab and sees Patrick watching television) SpongeBob: Hey Patrick. Patrick: Hey SpongeBob. SpongeBob: I'd just had a great time at work today. Patrick: Well I was just in your house looking everywhere for you. SpongeBob: So what is it that you want, Buddy? Patrick: I just want more drink for my chocolate milk. SpongeBob: Oh that make sense. (Just then Gary, Snellie and Lary comes back to his pineapple house) Patrick: Oh look here comes Gary, Snellie and Lary. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow! SpongeBob: Oh there's my three snails. How are you three doing? Gary: It's great SpongeBob. Snellie: Yeah thanks for asking. Lary: We were in the clubhouse talking about how we manage to escape at the Chum Bucket on our own. Patrick: I do have one question though. Gary: What is it, Patrick? Patrick: How did you escape on your own? Gary: Some computer wife named Karen saved us all from the cage. (Everyone laughed. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to night time at SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob watched Gary writing his snail journal) SpongeBob: So Gary how does it feel to be saved and back to my house? Gary: It's wonderful. My snailfriends and I got captured by Plankton's latest invention The Robot Snail 5000 so that he can spy on us snails. Snellie: But it's okay to be captured once you don't have an owner to help you out. Lary: Yeah. A computer named Karen rescued us so that we can escape on our own and Plankton defied her. SpongeBob: Very interesting indeed. Gary, Snellie and Lary you three sure had fun at The Krusty Krab today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be hun little guys? (Gary, Snellie and Lary laughs) Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: I have found myself a golden shell when walking to the store. I like this shell a lot but all the people keep bugging me for it! Squidward: If only you would paint the shell the same color as your orginal one you can avoid the hot heat from melting it away. Gary: Not a chance just as you got yourself a BBQ I'm gonna show this treasure to my snailfriends at the clubhouse. Gary and Snellie: Next! "One Snail's Shell Is Another Snails Treasure!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes